Beautiful Chaos
by Impossible-StarGirl
Summary: Captain Jack and his life (and thoughts) chasing the Doctor (One-Shot!)


His moves are quick and smooth, diving left, right, jumping around obstacles and rolling at the last drop. Using his last ounce of strength, he jumps off, his body throwing it's full momentum forward. He plummets, rolling as soon as he hits the floor.

Captain Jack Harkness sprints, his body aching with every step. His right arm hangs limp by his side, the shoulder bloody and slick. His hair is matted from blood and sweat, but as he runs past a tall, decrepit glass edifice, his eyes catch his mirror counterpart.

_Not bad..._

His thoughts are shattered when behind him, an explosion erupts. The shattering sound of glass follows, and he almost trips, the ground shaking violently with the explosion.

_Crap..._

Two Slitheen bodies thump behind him, and he resists his instinct to look back. He doesn't want to see the aftermath. Or get caught in it.

Jack dives to the right, pressing his back into a building. A shard of glass grazes him, tearing into his clothes. He ignores it, typing in coordinates for his vortex manipulator. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, weary, body racking with pain, the scenery has changed.

He's standing out on a dock, facing the sea. It's waves lap at the wood beneath him, and the sunset glares across the water, setting off the colors. Gray hazy clouds spread across the brilliant blue sky, and the air is fresh with a salty aftertaste.

It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust, for his memory to recall this place._ Cardiff._ A smile graces his face as he glances around. His hand reaches up to push back his hair, combing away the knots. He isn't surprised to notice his shoulder is healed and the cuts and bruises that once ached his body are now gone.

A blue police box is situated by the Rift, and for a moment, Jack's heart lifts. His feet start to move again, urging himself faster and faster.

Only a few feet away from the box, it thrums. The light on top flashes, and it fades.

His body drops on the floor after a few stunned seconds, his hands flying to his face. He curses in his mind over and over again at his stupidity. When he calms down enough, he drops his hands and looks around.

Night has fallen, but the lights around him stay off. He's sitting in a shadow, and for a seecond he considers moving. Instead, he pushes himself deeper, and sits there. He stares off in the direction of the docks, his mind wandering.

The blue box that just faded was the Tardis, most likely charging on the Rift after the Chula Ambulance incident and Blon. So if he had gone into the Tardis, it wouldn't be good. He bites his lip, trying to console himself.

He couldn't remember how many years it last was since he saw the Doctor. Or Rose. Running around time and space had ruined his time of sense and left him scarred numerous times. He always met new people, always fell for someone, and they always left. Or died. Or became convinced he was the devil after he came back to life.

He sighs, rubbing his head, a headache coming on. Sometimes he really hated being immortal.

On the good side, he got to see new things everyday and see history in the making.

On the down side, he constantly lossed people he loved, suffered through numerous deaths and resurrections, and witnessed things nobody else should see. Or know.

His hands drop and he sits limp in the shadows, passerbys staring at him. He makes no attempt to flirt with them or even do a subtle wink. Instead he stares straight ahead at the floor.

In his mind, he tries to come up with a word or phrase to sum up his life, straying his mind away from the fact that he lost the Doctor once again. His gaze falls to his hands, clenched and twisted together. They're caked with his blood, staining his clothes dark.

_Beautiful chaos._

The phrase comes to him as he stares down. Beautiful describing the good, chaos being...well..chaos.

Jack shakes his head to clear his cluttered mind, but it immediately wanders back to the times with the Doctor and Rose. He always felt happy with them.

His head drops, hitting his chest. His eyelids fall, and for a minute he considers just staying there until dawn.

But Jack's eyes snap open immediately, all of his strength returning as soon as his ears pick up the sound.

The thrumming sound that resonates throughout the area. The familiar drumming noise that brings hope to anyone who hears it.

Especially Jack.

In his mind, he's screaming. _It can't be coming back, they just left!_

But he can't deny it. It's the Tardis.

Captain Jack Harkness forgets his weariness, forgets his Beautiful Chaos.

He forgets it all, as his hope is recharged at the Rift, as he runs toward the sound.


End file.
